


Lost Memorial

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that simple memorial was long forgotten, once remembered just by the emperor of Alvarez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> How did this end up the way it did? It was supposed to be pure angst! (It got kinda fluffy during the writing). This was originally a piece for angst week, but I don't think it really fits it anymore.  
> I got the idea while listening to Kagerou Project, so, in case someone wants to read with music, you should start with 'Lost Time Memory' and in the third horizontal line in the story (before the smallest chunk) you can swich to 'Summertime Record'.  
> That's all and enjoy the reading!
> 
> ~Ana/Chibi~

_“Shinjatta, gomen ne nante_

_Sayounara, shiyou ka nante_

_Sabishii koto iwanai de ikanaide.”_

One of the most important holidays in the Alvarez empire was the Memorial day. A single day in which the people paid their respects to their departed loved ones. It was also the one day in which the members of the Spriggan 12 tried their best to not disturb the emperor. All of them knew the emperor would disappear somewhere after a certain hour and would only come back late in the night.

But that year something was different. The emperor had left earlier than usual and, according to one of the small fries who had seen him, he didn’t have the awfully guilty expression he always had on Memorial day.

Invel was worried. He grabbed the first fellow spriggan he passed by (who happened to be Neinhart) and they started the search for the emperor.

 

* * *

 

 

Zeref sat on that solitary hill staring at the horizon. Three symbolic stones could be seen behind him, as there were no bodies buried there. The words started falling from his lips as if he was talking to some ghost only he could see.

“I wonder what you would say if you saw me today. Father, Mother, would you be proud of me? Or disgusted with how low I have fallen?”

Invel and Neinhart heard Zeref’s words and came to the conclusion that the emperor had gone to that place to mourn. They had never seen the emperor like that. So Neinhart silently asked for permission and activated his magic.

Zeref suddenly heard a familiar voice and turned around to check if it was real or if his mind was tricking him again. The two smiling faces standing there surprised him, leaving Zeref without reaction.

“You sure have grown, brat.” Said the man. “Don’t you think so dear?” He asked the woman who was right by him.

“He sure has. Come here Zeref. That’s not how you should treat your parents.” She said in a melodic voice.

“It can’t be…” Zeref said trembling, while trying to get closer to the couple. “You aren’t supposed to be here!”

The couple moved and hugged the distressed mage. Zeref felt his tears falling and just hugged his parents tighter.

“You still love me, even after all the things I’ve done? After I’ve fallen in the lowest level possible for a human being?!” And after these desperate words, he broke down sobbing without any control.

Then he felt a light pull on his clothes and a voice he knew way too well.

“Brother… don’t cry. It was not your fault what happened to us.”

“Natsu, how…? I thought I had…” Zeref started.

“You did.” Natsu interrupted. “But you know Brother, you should have let me go. It’s my fault you got cursed.”

“Don’t!” Exclamed Zeref. “If I hadn’t fought and said those words back then… it’s my fault and I know it!”

Natsu opened a sad smile and started saying the words that Zeref dreaded so much.

“Forgive me Brother, I’ve died.” He started with these words. “Goodbye.” And then, these words.

Zeref’s eyes widened and desperate words came to his lips.

“Don’t! Don’t say these words, Natsu! Please don’t leave me!”

“Why are you crying? You brought me back, so we can still see each other, Brother.” Natsu said with a reassuring touch. “I may be END, but I’m still Natsu. Don’t you ever forget that, big brother.”

The three historias faded and Invel and Neinhart approached the emperor, who had already regained his composture. The two spriggans didn’t know how to act after witnessing what had just happened. Zeref got up and started going back to the palace, followed closely by Invel and Neinhart. He had finally decided it was time to put his plan in action.

 

* * *

 

 

Now, in what could be called the last moment of the war, a badly hurt Invel could see his emperor facing off against the last pieces on Ishgar’s side. For some reason, his mind continued to take him back to that last Memorial day.

The dragon slayer who looked so much like the boy from the emperor’s historia made him wonder what was really going on. The dragon slayer and the emperor came face-to-face for the second time since the war had started.

“Give me the book.” Snarled Natsu, with both Lucy and Happy right behind him.

“Like that will make any difference. I thought you were brighter than this, Natsu.”

“As much as I want to kill you right now, I don’t have a death wish like you, _brother_.” Spat Natsu in an angry way. “That’s why the First is who’s gonna deal with you.”

And right after those words were said, Mavis showed up and hugged Zeref from behind. A big magic circle showed up and magic started to surround the duo, sealing them together. The book of END was left on the floor, totally unprotected.

Lucy walked to Natsu and said that they would find a way, while Happy got the book.

Inside the sealing crystal, Zeref couldn’t help thinking that what had happened was a fitting ending for him. Sealed in a crystal, with the one he once loved more than anything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Years would go by before they were able to cut the connection between the book of END and Zeref, and the seal would be broken. The black mage would face his brother for the last time and his wish would finally become true. The two brothers exchanged words and the younger one went for a clean hit.

On a last surge of strength, Zeref said his last words.

“Thank you, brother, and goodbye. I hope you live a good life, one that would make our parents proud.”

 

* * *

 

 

Now, there’s a place in Alvarez where there once were three gravestones. A forth one was added there, at that lost and faded memorial.

The empire mourned for days after knowing that their emperor was dead. Since then, there isn’t a single Memorial day in which candles aren’t lit for the emperor.

Memorial day changed over time and became a week-long festival, in which they mourn in the original date of Memorial day and celebrate from dusk on that day until the end of the week.

The people of Alvarez came to the conclusion their emperor would want them to keep living with everything they had. And that was the meaning of the festival. A reminder of what was really important.

Up that lonely hill, a small family pays their respects to their dearly departed ones. The children ask about the gravestones and the father answers with brief descriptions. A brave and just man, a kind-hearted woman, a boy with the smile as bright as the sun.

His voice fails and his children ask about the last grave. With a sad smile, he takes a deep breath and starts saying the words that have been stuck in his throat for years.

“That’s your uncle’s. A man who changed history and did many things, good and bad. After all these years, I feel like I’m starting to forgive him for his wrongdoings.”

The man got up and the family started to go back to the city and the traditional festival held on Memorial day. With a last look at the graves, the man soon followed after his family.

A soft breeze blew on the hill, and if the man had turned around, he would have seen the three smiling figures standing there. The silence was broken when the older man spoke in a calm way.

“He sure has grown a lot and became a valorous man.” He looked at his wife who was saying her wishes as a prayer.

“Go to your future, Natsu. You can be sure we are all proud of you, my little one.”

As they faded, the wind carried their words around until they reached the dragon slayer’s ears. Those words warmed Natsu’s heart and made him even happier. Seeing her husband in such a radiant way made Lucy wonder what was going on.

“What happened Natsu?”

“You know Luce, I have this feeling that my parents heard me and actually answered.”

“If you say you believe it, I’m pretty sure they did.” Answered Lucy in a loving way, giving Natsu a small peck in the cheek.

The children called in an excited way and the couple soon joined them for the festival. And with the positive wishes from the past and the hope for the future, the small family followed the path in front of them, towards a new and unknown adventure.


End file.
